starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Draconis System
The Draconis System, until some years past, has been known as catalogue number C-532 to the Sluis Van Stellar Exploration Guild. By circumstance, this intriguing system had been left undisturbed for eternities, or possibly simply forgotten. After the Battle of Draconis, it was claimed by the freshly founded mining company Draconis Incorporated. It is located just on the southwestern border of the Sluis Sector, within the Outer Rim. Despite not being a formal member of the New Republic, the company decided to enforce identical laws within the System for practical purpouses. Planetary bodies Draconis Prime A typical G-Class star, like the sun of many other habitable systems. Technically, it was never renamed from C-532, but it is usually dubbed Draconis Prime by company employees. C-532-1 A surprisingly large planet considering his orbit pattern. Still, it is little more than a large burning rock, and though its being evaluated for the feasibility of mining operations, it has so far been largely undisturbed. C-532-2 A planet of roughly similar size to Draconis and Sashelas. Its atmosphere is highly poisonous for most species, which coupled with its high pressure - easily 80 atmospheres at surface level - makes it quite uninhabitable. It has been visited once or twice by company ships for pressurisation tests. Draconis One of two terran planets, housing the headquarters of Draconis Incorporated. Two thirds of it are covered by oceans, and the land masses consist of two major continents and a considerably larger amount of archipelagos. In the recent two years, the planet has seen an increasing influx of galactic colonists, and a small city has begun to form around the company buildings. The company supports the colonisation ventures, though with several strict policies concerning changes to natural landscape, or action against local flora or fauna. At some more secluded spots, a select few relaxation ressorts have been erected as well. Food production on a large scale is mostly covered by fishing, most other food is either imported or home-grown by the colonists for personal use. This of course means many buildings within the settlement sport vegetable gardens or similar, perfecting the image of a settlement in tune with the nature surrounding it. The city itself is administrated by an elected council, though ultimatively, matters of law and legality rest with the company. However, as the settlement grows, so does the need for an actual government. Some settlers have expressed the desire to join the New Republic as well, while others simply wish to remain independent. All in all, there are several political challenges waiting for Draconis Incorporated, and so far they haven't revelead on how they plan to deal with the myriad issues arising sooner or later. Draconis has two moons, Arvan and Lokta. Lokta is presently uninhabited, while Arvan houses a small team of experts evaluating the moon for mining and industrial use. Sashelas The orbit pattern of Sashelas is practically identical to Draconis itself, always remaining on the opposite side of their sun, and thus allowing the rare occurence of two habitable planets within the system. It sports less bodies of water however, leading to a somewhat drier climate. Despite various early colonization requests, Draconis Incorporated has declared Sashelas strictly off-limits. It is home to a native pre-technology civilization, encountered by the company founders during their original visit to the system. Other inhabitants include a score of dangerous, snake-like predators. The blockade has been largely erected to let the natives keep to themselves, though Kashmar Zukiss is frequently allowed to visit the planet. Sashelas has a single moon. Alpha Asteroid Belt A group of asteroids separated Sashelas from further planets, dubbed "Alpha" merely due to matters of sequence. It is noteworthy for housing the majority of Draconis' asteroid mining operations. Population The native inhabitants of Sashelas left aside, most of the systems population is concentrated on Draconis itself, around the company headquarters. The demographic makeup varies wildly - humans, sullustans, twi'lek, mon calamari and various others have taken to calling Draconis home. A delegation of mon calamari and quarren has even been discussing the possibility of underwater settlements, which would certainly involve a major influx of aquatic colonists. Commerce The largest economic factor is, of course, Draconis Incorporated itself. However, numerous other companies have expanded their ventures to the colony, or have been started by the colonists themselves. Notable ones include small shops or offices of companies' such as CEC or BlasTech. Category:Darkheyr